mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Nations
Introduction The Allied Nations are one of the main factions in the Mercenaries series. They are mainly comprised of United States soldiers but also include soldiers from at least 12 other nations. Mercenaries: Playground Of Destruction In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction, the AN is headed by Colonel Samuel Garrett and Major Steven Howard. They used the US Embassy in North Korea near the Demilitarized Zone as their base of operations during the North Korean conflict, and then later a building near the city of Kusong up in the Northern Province. Their only mission is to remove Song from power, dead or alive. Their soldiers wear a green/grey jungle/urban-style camouflage and blue helmets similar to the real life UN Peacekeepers. They can be considered the most technologically advanced faction in the game, with an arsenal of high-tier weapons and vehicles at their disposal. They mainly use humvees to get around and can frequently be seen patrolling around the DMZ and the roads near the areas around Kusong in the Northern Province. They are rarely seen around any other areas; however, some units can be seen in Pyongyang, the Taechon Western Battlefield and of course at the MASH. Sometimes they are seen driving APCs near the DMZ and Blackhawk helicopters frequently fly overhead. In the Northern Province they are once again less widespread and are mostly found only around their headquarters and MASH. The majority of the AN contracts in Playground of Destruction include having to rescue someone, escort personnel or destroy immediate threats to their bases of operations. Soldier Classes * Regulars - The basic AN soldier, they wear green/grey jungle/urban camo uniform and wear light body armor which gives them slightly more health than the grunts of other factions. They wear blue peace-keeping helmets, have small backpacks and wield the Carbine as their primary weapon. * Heavies - The heavy soldiers look the same but almost always carry anti-tank and anti-air rockets around with them, they also have a larger backpack. * Officers - The Officers wear a similar uniform but without any kind of body armor whatsoever as well as a blue beret, they also use the Carbine. * Pilots - The pilots all wear a flight suit and helmet along with an oxygen mask, whether on ground or in the air. They are always seen using the carbine and once unlocked, a pilot located at the M.A.S.H can take you to the northern province, and back. They are friendly with all sides in the conflict except the Russian Mafia (however, they will not open fire on each other) and the KPA. Mercenaries 2:World in Flames After the realization of the fact that Universal Petroleum could not defend themselves and with the destruction of the Venezuelan oil rig, the Allied Nations mobilized their forces to "Protect the people and the democracy of Venezuela," although it is merely (and obviously) a front to justify their invasion of the country so as to secure their oil (a concept based on the 2003 Iraq war). However, after having a dispute with China over where the oil goes, a conflict breaks out in which the player aids one of the factions to victory, whilst terminating the other side's leader. In the case of the Allies, their leader is Agent Phillip Joyce. *While the Allied Nations may seem weaker at the beginning, their gear towards the end is superior compared to the Chinese in the long run. It is also worth noting that the Allies own the strongest tank in the game, The Diplomat Heavy Tank, which can destroy the other high end tanks in one hit. *Unlike the Chinese, if Solano attacks the Allied HQ he uses a Neutron Bomb, not a Plutonium Bomb. *The Allies are only friendly towards UP and the Mercenary (if they are on good terms), they are hostile to everyone else. *Agent Joyce attempts to double-cross the mercenary, claiming the usual problem of red-tape, until the Allied HQ is utterly destroyed, in contrast to Peng, who offers it with his blessings and wishes the mercenary luck in his/her hunt for revenge. 'Soldier Classes' *Regulars - The most common soldiers or riflemen come equipped with XM8 Combat Rifles, and they are both accurate and deadly. Their uniform has a blue/white/grey urban camouflage and straps carrying small bags and pouches going vertical along their torso as well as matching coloured pants and blue helmets. They can be both Caucasian or African-American. *Heavies - These guys are most identifiable by the fact that their head gear is different and more bulky looking, and that they wear heavy duty backpacks. These guys carry Light MGs and SMAWs (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Anti-tank Weapon). Some of them also carry anti-tank and anti-air missiles and use the pistol as their secondary weapon when in close quarters. *Officers - These Drill Sergeant-looking soldiers wear a darkish pink/cream coloured t-shirt and urban camo pants and a cap. The majority of them are all African-American but there are some rare Caucasian ones and carry the pistol as their weapon. *Special Forces - The AN also have an elite soldier class who protect HVTs just like the other factions. These soldiers wear a more jungle style gear, with more green coloured uniforms, dark green painted faces and camouflaged boonie hats. They use the XM8 Combat Rifle. *Tank Crewmen - The AN tank crew wear basic uniforms; however, they have larger helmets and carry the pistol. *Engineers - There are also men who wear a bright orange construction vest, yellow hard hat and carry around pistols. They are never seen out in the field or fighting and are only stationed at the bases and oil rigs. It can be assumed they are either technicians, builders or workers. *Pilots - Lastly, the allied pilot has a brown bomber jacket with golden eagle patches on his shouulders, along with a brown flight helmet covering their face and with two gold emblems on the side. Note: the Allies offer you the Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle in their outpost buildings, yet they dont use or have "sniper units". Known Members Named Characters *Colonel Samuel Garrett *Major Steven Howard *Special Agent Phillip Joyce *General Welch *Weapons Inspector Jordan Smith *Sergeant Patterson *Sergeant Lo Unnamed Characters *AN HQ Door Guard *3 Shot down helicopter crewmen *4 Weapons inspectors *Allied Pilot working for CIA and South Korean Union Image Gallery ANpilot.png|AN Pilot (Mercs 1) AN soldiers.jpg|AN soldiers (Mercs 1) P6040270.jpg|AN heavy soldier (Mercs 2) P6040275.jpg|AN heavy soldier (Mercs 2) Diplomacy Playground of Destruction Allies: South Korea, China Enemies: Russian Mafia, North Korea World in Flames Allies: Universal Petroleum Enemies: People's Liberation Army of Venezuela, China, Rastafarian Pirates, Venezuela Trivia *In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction whenever you kill an AN soldier you will be fined money for it, even if they are hostile towards you. *The YAH-56 gunships flying above the allied MASH and headquarters in the northern province are the only ones encountered in the game. The only way to obtain one of them is to snipe the pilot and hope that when it crash-lands it doesn't blow up. *It is possible to find an AN soldier in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames before the arrival of the Allied Nations proper. When you find him, he will have a XM8 Combat Rifle that you can take, as well as a nearby Messenger. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers have pedestrian dialouge based on Pauly Shore's In the Army Now character, Bones Conway, whereas they talk in Valspeak and say stoner-like phrases such as "Man...why's everyone so hostile here?" "Heeeeeey! (as a greeting)" and "Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa whoa...WHOA! There's oil here? Where man?" *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, some of the AN soldiers can be seen enjoying some down time at their main base such as one swinging a baseball bat (hitting nothing) and another swinging a golf club (also hitting nothing) as well as listening to music-bobbing their heads to the tempo, as opposed to the Chinese soldiers who are seen practicing martial arts punches in a horse stance inside their main base. Category:Factions Category:Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries 2